Talk:Birdwing
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX *77,703 P at BR 127 on XBOX - Merthos 17:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *84,169 @ BR 95 (however Birdwing was red before a 24,590 shot followed by another 19,706 shot to give a critical KO). --Nirromyug 16:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) PC * ~206,925 PC HP at BR 84. Kadven 10:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) * 197,992 - 206,685 HP at BR 93. Wredniak 20:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) * ~205,000 HP (202,969 - 207,753) at BR 80 --Sor'Kal 13:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * 171,238 - 171,243 PC HP at BR 73 - Secondadvent 14:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) * Peacefully hovering near the wall with the empty status icon (like Tornado above the bridge). At first I was like: strange...but then I was like: 196,512 - 217,191 BR 85 20:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hard * 71 198/75 534 @ BR1, * 85 014 @ BR45, * 95 684/101 511 @ BR50, * 107 693 @ BR55, * 124 846 @ BR60, * 155 095 @ BR65, * 164 589 @ BR70, * 185 353 @ BR75, * 204 645 @ BR80+ Zephyr 16:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- *Can anyone confirm if Birdwing does or does not have spawn pre-reqs? I've found it after killing Goldenflyer and Opiliones and had trouble spawning it prior (maybe b/c Birdwing's not easily visible from the entry passageway (asleep)). -Corban1177 18:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Corban1177 Yes, you are right. I have tried to spawn it for more than three hours. But I can't spawn the birdwing. Then, I use your method and it works for me. Thank you for share. Goldenflyer->Opiliones->Birdwing Wind2086 * Killing Goldenflyer was enough for me to get Birdwing to spawn. - Ki Shodar 09:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * Same here (only killed Goldenflyer) --Sor'Kal 13:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * PC: Couldn't get Birdwing to spawn. Then I tried this method and killed Goldenflyer. Still Birdwing didn't want to spawn. I've also always simultaneously checked for Opiliones and after like 20 times of trying, it spawned and I killed it too (what a hassle!). After another 10 re-entries, finally Birdwing spawned. And because it is in sleeping mode, it seems much smaller than an Echidnamoth from distance (that also always spawn in this place). --Malon Materia 10:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I had already killed Opiliones 2 times when I read this so I just checked both locations every time, Goldenflyer appeared after a while and 5 re-entries later Birdwing spawned as well...so your theory worked for me as well.-- 19:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Goldenflyer's page even mentions after killing it Birdwing spawns instead of it thereafter. I had no luck on around 50+ attempts to spawn Birdwing, then after killing Goldenflyer Birdwing spawned after 2 reloads of the zone. I'm going to go ahead and add the note. JShumaker 15:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Birdwing spawned during same run as the spawning of Gaias during first run of part two of The Assistant quest. --Nirromyug 16:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean Birdwing spawned after you killed Gaias or do you mean Birdwing was there when you went in and you killed it then noticed Gaias is there later on? If it's the first then it's perfectly normal, when you kill a one-time rare on the XBOX its respawnable 'backup' rare will spawn in as soon as you engage a regular monster group on the map without exiting. Drake178 21:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I did not notice Birdwing when I first passed the UL Quad. But once I caught the rare Gaias, when I turned around and moved on to the mid-lower section of the map, this is where a possible trigger occured for Birdwing because I know I was there digging in that spot too!! I would have remembered the butterfly. Interesting. Maybe I should check that spot whenever a rare shows up just in case for an added bonus before leaving the scene...--Nirromyug 02:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's natural then. And yes, you can almost always kill a respawnable rare on the way out after killing a one-time rare on any map (there are a few exceptions). All you need to do is fight a battle after killing the one-time rare to make them appear. Drake178 03:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Spawning Conditions It appeared the second time i entered, i never saw another rare. I probably wouldn't have noticed it it i hadn't been cycling through the targets (PC) Greater Bird Wing So how exactly is he supposed to transform into a Greater Bird Wing? The note on the page says: if linked with 10+ units. So i went, oh, thats easy, lets try it. I linked 3 spiders into a battle with him, that resulted in 15 spider units in 5 spider unions. Nothing happened. So i thought maybe i misunderstood and there had to be 10+ unions of monsters, so i tried that next. Note the maximum amount of units you can be fighting at once is 7, everything else will reinforce. Still, i tried it, pulling 3 mandragoras and 3 spiders to him, 10 unions of altogether 28 units of monsters not counting Birdwing. Nothing happened again. Then i realized the link count of the battle was under 10, so i figured that still might be it. I started messing around in the zone until i managed to get a train of 12 monsters running after me, i linked all these into a battle with Birdwing creating a huge battle with 19 unions of a total of 62 units in 4 waves of reinforcements. Guess what. Nothing happened. What am i missing here? Drake178 14:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think a Greater Birdwing exists at all. - Merthos 14:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :ok, then im sorry i undid your edit on the article. I wasnt the person that added the greater birdwing comment. But thought you misunderstood units for unions. So now that its been tested properly then it can be removed :P Adie123 14:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) First time Appeared on first enter. Along with spiders and mandragoras in zone.--Aldrian 11:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Got it to spawn w/o killing Goldenflyer Had mandagoras in the zone, not sure of what else spawned. The Assistant quest progress @ phase 3. Um...Multiple Rares I had this guy, Vestri, Weeper, Yvalmock's & Gaias all spawn on the same visit to Yvalock's Nest. I'm just a little confused as I'd never had multiple one-time only rares spawn at the same time, along with the rare that is supposed to replace them all. I was doing the 3rd part of the The Assistant quest. He wasn't initially up either, he spawned as some point while I was off running around the rest of the cavern. Brakkis 1:56, 17 January 2010 Birdwing Spawn but no Goldenflyer I have tried over and over to spawn Goldenflyer and to no avail, yet i have already spawned Birdwing twice in back to back entries into the nest. Is this normal?